thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Day On Earth
This is the twenty-sixth episode of The Walking Dead: Dwight's Story. Story *The survivors are lined up facing Negan. Sam and Brandon bring out Nick, Adam, Xavier, Clarissa, and Melissa. The survivors are arranged in this order: Matt, Tori, Lucas, Dwight, Adam, Clarissa, Melissa, Damian, Xavier, Nick, Rodney, Bethany. Negan: Welcome. It's a f****** pleasure to meet all of you. Matt: What do you want. Negan: I want to create a new society. But you don't f****** understand. Victor and Seth: Negan. Negan: Yes. Victor and Seth: Do we make them pay? Negan: Yes. *Negan walks back to the survivors. Negan: Turns out, one of you f****** will pay for killing my guys. For one of you, this will be your last day on Earth. And for the rest of you, you will cower in fear and tremble at my feet. All hail Negan! All of the Saviors: All hail Negan! Negan: First, Matt. *Negan points his baseball bat covered in barbed wire, Lucille, at Matt. Matt only gave him a monotonous expression. Negan: Next, Tori. *Negan points his bat at Tori. Tori panicked. Negan: Next, Lucas. *Negan points his bat at Lucas. Lucas started to cry. Negan: Crybaby, huh. You won't like what you're gonna see. Next, Dwight. *Negan points his bat at Dwight. Dwight gave Negan a monotonous expression. Negan: I see potential in you. Do you wanna join us? *Dwight gave Negan no response. Negan: All right. Next, Adam. *Negan points his bat at Adam. Adam also gave Negan a monotonous expression. Negan: Next, Clarissa and Melissa. *Negan points his bat at the sisters. They started to panic. Negan: Now that's what I'm talking about. Next, Damian. *Negan points his bat at Damian. Damian started to cry. Negan: Another f******* crybaby kid. Tough up! Next, Xavier. *Negan points his bat at Xavier. Xavier gave Negan a monotonous expression. Negan: Next up, Nick. *Negan points his bat at Nick. Nick started breathing heavily with a panicked expression. Negan: I want you to f****** fear me! Next, Rodney. *Negan points his bat at Rodney. Rodney gave Negan a monotonous expression. Negan: Last but not least, Bethany. *Negan points his bat at Bethany. Bethany panicked and cried. Negan: All of you should tremble before me. Now, to select who shall die tonight. Eeinie meenie miney mo. *Negan played eeniee meenie miney mo to select his victim. Xavier was selected. Negan: Xavier, looks like it's lights out for you. Xavier: Goat****** *Negan started to bash in Xavier's head. The entire group panicked. Clarissa got angry. She jumped and attacked Victor. She grabbed his throat and tore it out. Negan: You b****, you need to be taught a lesson! *When Negan finished bashing in Xavier's head, he bashed in Melissa's head. Xavier's and Melissa's heads were completely destroyed. Negan: Looks like I've made my point. Cast *Dwight *Nick Wilson *Damian *Tori *Xavier *Bethany *Matt *Lucas Wright *Rodney *Clarissa Rodgers *Melissa Rodgers *Adam *Brandon *Evan Jones *Ian *Connor *Donnie *Victor *Seth *Sam Anderson *Negan Deaths *Xavier *Victor *Melissa Rodgers Trivia